


A Gift for Professor Snape: An Alan Rickman Tribute

by JayeRedfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small tribute to Alan Rickman and how great of an actor/person I think he is. He will forever be missed and in our hearts. </p>
<p>Rest in Peace Alan Rickman<br/>          January 14th, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for Professor Snape: An Alan Rickman Tribute

You stood outside the door. It was dark and damp in the hall. But you stood steadfast in your decision to do this. You would do this, no matter what happened. Even if you left crying you knew that this is what you needed to do. Not for yourself. But for him (maybe a bit for yourself but you still felt you needed to do this) so he knew not everyone felt the same way. You finally knocked on the door and waited. A familiar voice filled the room beyond the door and trickled through its cracks. 

“Come in.”

You pushed the door open to find your potions professor sitting behind his desk. He seemed to be grading your latest assignments. “What do you want?” He asked looking up briefly from his papers.

“Sir. I’ve come to give you something. But first I feel I must say this.” You stopped a moment and took a deep breath.

Snape stopped grading the papers and looked up to you. He waited intently for you to continue.

“Professor, you are… a great teacher. I’ve learned much from you this year and in all my previous years. Surely I’ll learn much more in the years to come. I just felt like I needed to show my appreciation for all you do for us. I know… you come off a bit… harsh. But… I feel it’s because you care and truly hope to teach us something. I mean if you didn’t care you wouldn’t have taken the job. No matter how harsh you seem. I just thought you should know. Not all of us dislike you. If any of us really. I feel you should know that I appreciate all you do for us students.” You finished your speech set down your gift and turned to leave.

Left on his desk was a small pot filled with an equally small amount of dirt. A small flower bloomed slowly from the dirt and flowed into a large lily with wide white petals. It was just the right size to keep him a bit of company being there on the desk. It helped contrast all the dark colors in the room. 

“YL/N?” He spoke quietly.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” It came out a bit strangled. As if he was trying to choke back tears. You didn’t dare turn around because you knew if you did you would see the glistening of tears on his cheeks if he hadn’t already wiped them away.

“You’re quite welcome professor.” With that you exited the room and ran back to your common room. Meanwhile Professor Snape smiled at the bright white lily now sitting upon his desk.


End file.
